hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Tao Ren
Tao Ren is a Stickpage RHG created by Asakura赤. He is two people, Tao and Xaphan. Tao is a red stick figure, while Xaphan is a white faceless spirit with a black hat, black robes, and a red belt. He is a divine priest of The Ministry and he has not fought in any battles. About Tao Tao was brought up a shaman, he was taught and trained by his grandfather at the age of 4, Tao's grandfather soon realized that he was different to the rest. Tao didn't know any of this, he was secretly trained, as he got older his grandfather had past away leaving him a written letter explaining everything.The letter told him where he could meet his companion,years later after he followed and mastered the deeds his grandfather instructed him to do, he was able to unlock the ritual for him to become a true shaman and meet his guardian ghost. When Tao found him, (hurasama) his companion was sealed inside a wooden sword. Tao took the wooden blade into his own hands and unlocked the seal unleashing his new partner. Now They both fight together. two wills in one body Xaphan Xaphan was a Japanese samurai who was executed for going rogue. He was called, "The Devil", for he never showed mercy as he sliced his opponents in half. Hurasama sprite was soon on judgement for other shamans to have. Xaphan declined all offers and pleads made by shamans, accept from one, Tao. They shared a rare explainable bond which know other had ever had. Now Xaphan has a meaning for life again, he protects and fights with Tao until the very end. Story Tao has joined rhg to get closer and become one with Xaphan. Tao and Xaphan both this need alot of training before there able to witness there true inner strength. They both will not show mercy on who stands in there way. Tao lives with his clan team, The Ministry where they all train and progress together, Tao and Xaphan dream on soon becoming the ultimate shaman king. Weapon/Abilities Abilities * Xaphan * Spirit souls * Ground slice Antiquity Antiquity was a treasure passed down from generation to generation in Tao's family.It is a enchanted blade which allows his guardian to enter inside enhancing it in every way. The antiquity was handed down for over 200 years and now is in the hands of Tao.It was a long sword made by the holy spirits decades ago, unbreakable by any blade, it was known as the spirit antiquity because any ghost could pass through it. Hai-ru steel Long-blade The Hai-ru steel Long-blade is a legendary blade made by Hursama himself, it was named hai-ru for devils swords by his victims. This sword could cut through anything, it could slice through a humans body within seconds.This sword was made over 600 years ago when hurasama was at a young age. It was made by a special type of metal which is now not able to reach. Spirit over-sword This is a sword total made up of hurasama's aura, when this power sword is made it increases hurasamas power with himself and with in the blade, the sword attaches to hurasama making it a shield and also a deadly weapon, this spirit sword was only recently made and developed by Asakura. Personality Tao Tao is serious,angry,ignorant who doesn't really like friends or know how to make them,he thinks of everyone but his clan as enemies accept from his clan, his clan are merely allies, not friends. Xaphan Xaphan is a serious disciplined warrior who also sticks to his word, he usually would listen to Tao, but would disobey him to save his masters life. Gallery Source http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?56022-Rhg-Tao-Ren Category:RHG Category:Inactive Category:Red Category:Black Category:White